Upper Classmen ((HumanStuck))
by arsenicStrider
Summary: NepetaxGamzee, HUMANSTUCK Its M so shhhhh


Nepeta let out a large yawn and stretched as her alarm regrettably went off, much to her disappointment. It was only Wednesday, not Friday, as she had been dreaming of happily. She sighed and slipped out of her warm bed, her soft Hello Kitty linen t-shirt flowing against her knees. She heard a fumbling downstairs signaling that her Brother Equius had noisily awoken. She glanced in the mirror as she slipped her pjs off as she ran to the shower and quickly washed. She threw on her usual outfit of a black skirt halfway up her thigh, an over-sized olive green sweatshirt tossed over a blue loose t-shirt, she ran a hand through her short messy dirty blond/ dark brown hair, and finally smirked. _Good_, she thought, and slipped her glasses on, as she ran downstairs and slid into her seat at the breakfast counter just as Equius tossed an egg on some toast at her. He fawned over her messy appearance as usual until they realized they were going to be late. They ran out the house throwing on black and blue sneakers over messy gray ankle cuts and olive green knee socks, Nepeta making sure not to forget her favourite blue skate beanie. They arrived at the high school just as the bell had rung.

She slid into her seat next to Aradia just as the teacher had started to take attendance. "Cutting it close much?" Aradia snickered.

"Close enough for my comfort..." Nepeta groaned. Equius still didn't trust the public bus, though they were in high school he still thought of her as an easily hurt child...

The class passed uneventfully as expected and they headed off to lunch after a class or two more. They met up will Karkat Vantas and Terezi Pyrope in the hall way and walked down together chatting happily. They grabbed a table and some food and sat down and started munching. Tavros Nitram joined them shortly, soon followed by Aradia Megido, one of Nep's best friends. They all joked around and had some fun, Tavros as normal sitting to close for comfort, leaning against her more than she would have willed, but she didn't want to hurt the poor little gingers feelings. She sighed and scooted away, standing to take her lunch tray up with a swish of her skirt.

She was absorbed in her thoughts as she walked back to the point that she hadn't felt the long arms around her waist till it was too late! She was whisked into the warm caramel coloured arms of the awaiting Gamzee Makara, an senior, 2 years ahead of her, same grade as her brother Equius. She let out a squeal as he hoisted her up. "Hey chica," he purred into her ear, "whatchya up to?" She stared into his deep brown eyes as a blush covered her pale face.

"J-Just going back to the table…" She shrunk back into his arms. He let out a deep laugh as the sides of his mouth formed a sinister smile.

"Lets' go then little sis!" He placed her feet on the ground and pushed her over to the table sitting down between her and Tavros. She sighed and scooted closer to Terezi and Aradia to continue their previous conversation as Gamzee chatted with the guys awkwardly. Nep could overhear Feferi and Vriska chatting about the tall senior socializing with them. She almost died of relief when Equius and Eridan stole him back to the upper classmen's table.

She flew out of the lunchroom at the signal of the bell and dashed off to study hall, her last class, making it in record time. She yawned and laid her head on her desk, her dark hair falling like a curtain over her emerald green eyes. She let a slight mew out as she drifted off to a light nap. She awoke to a hand on her shoulder gently shaking her, Tavros, he smiled as she sleepily looked up at him. "Time to go." He whispered carefully helping her to her feet. She frowned as he grabbed her hand and led them over to everyone's lockers, much to Equius's upsetting. He noticed and quickly stuffed his hand into his pockets, but he forgot to let go of Nep's and ended up having both stuck inside. He noticed and panicky, he pulled them out and threw her hand away as she moved back. She smiled awkwardly as he apologized and they all set off, book bags in tow. Equius walked making Science conversation with Eridan, Dirk, Roxy (sort of) and Sollux as the girls; Feferi, Aradia, Terezi, Rose, and Jade, talked without a certain topic really. Dave had skated ahead with John, Vriska, and Jake. Nepeta sighed and walked a bit behind sketching some doodles.

She didn't notice she had slowed down as she stopped to finely add some details until someone walked into her back. "Huh.." She turned as her face bumped into Gamzee's chest, her short 5' 2" frame cowering under his 6' 3" frame. She looked up at his 5 o' clock shadow creating a clownish outline around his mouth and bags under his dark eyes completed the effect. She held the sketchbook close to her chest as she backed away from him. "I-I'm sorry.. I should have been paying attention.. and… Um wow I'm going.." she turned quickly and began to walk away but barely made a step before she felt a strong lean arm wrap around her waist and pull her back.

"Where you going chica?" he purred down at her, pulling her back against his chest.

'H-Home…. Nowhere special.." she swallowed heavily and pulled back against his arm trying to get away.

"Nowhere special huh?," a smile played across his lips as his hand felt her small form beneath the gigantic sweatshirt, "Well then how about you and me go out for a bit?" She went to protest, but his long tan fingers had already stolen his phone out of her bag and shot of a text to Equius about stopping by Aradia's… "Well that's that.. Let's go!" He swept her into his arms and headed down the street to the café. She couldn't help but notice his muscular arms flex beneath her as he waked, _Oh wow.._ she giggled mindlessly, earning herself a confused look from the senior.

As the neared the café he set her on her feet, a firm hand between her shoulder blades to keep her from falling. They walked in and her motioned toward a table near the wall and she shuffled over and sat down, her hands on her lap, her sleeves well to big covering her hands. She looked over with wide green eyes at Gamzee as he talked with the barista and returned with two warm mugs of hot chocolate. He gave her a warm smile and sat the mug in front of her and took a seat across form her taking a long sip. She glanced up at him curiously, and lifted the mug up with her two sleeved hands and took a small sip as steam slightly fogged up her glasses. He placed the cup down on the table happily and looked over at him going to start a conversation, as her glasses returned to normal she saw he had his one hand around the mug and his chin resting in the other watching her with a playful smile dancing on his lips. She blushed a deep ruby red and glanced away eyeing the many paintings by local artists on the walls. She managed a slight noise before he cut her off, "So chica, you draw?" He grinned staring at her messenger bag hanging off the chair.

"Oh eh yea…" she let out barely audible, reaching into her bag, she withdrew the sketchbook and shakily placed it onto the table. He reached out and flipped it open thumbing through the pages. It was really just a sketchbook containing quick doodles of TV characters and a few more intricate doodles of her friends and brother, but the latest one, that was only partially complete. It was a careful shape of a thin but muscularly toned face surrounded by thick curly hair and deep eyes; he was staring back at almost a complete copy of himself. He sat there in silence and looked up at her a look of wonder and confusion.

"I-I'm sorry… I'll be going now…" She grabbed the sketchbook and stuffed it in her bag haphazardly, thanked him for the drink and rushed out. _What was I thinking… _She walked home quietly the sounds of nothing but her own footsteps echoing slightly. She glanced at her phone screen; _6:03.._ She could explain that easily to Equius.. Her and Aradia had just been exchanging cosplay tips… She arrived home apologized and rushed up to her room locking the door. She breathed out a sigh of relief, _Long day.. _She stripped down, put on a pair of big socks and an oversized long sleeve shirt, and trekked downstairs to watch a movie.

The next day passed uneventfully, to close to Tavros, and to far from Gamzee. She went home with a steeper step, and a heavier heart. She laughed to herself in the shower that night as the water raced down her pale back, _I was crazy to even think of him like that… two years ahead of me and all… _She sniffled and turned the water off slipping a towel around herself. _Whatever. _She pulled some pjs on and crawled into bed letting the fatigue take over, lulling her to sleep.

The next morning she awoke to her normal morning routine, walked downstairs and to her surprise saw a note and a bowl or cereal sitting on the counter. Apparently, Equius had a date with Feferi to walk to school.. _Cute! _Nepeta made a quick note in her sketch book in the form of a doodle and ate silently, she didn't mind this alone time, with Equius often being so over protective and all when she was within his sight. She cleaned up slipped on her sneakers and hat and ran out the door messenger bag in tow. She had a feeling it was going to be a good day as she ran into the school and slid down to the locker bay. She was humming a happy tune as she slide face first into a hard something, or rather someone. "Wow watch out- oh hey chica.." He looked away embarrassed a hand behind his head and another in his pocket playing with his keys. "Didn't see you at lunch yesterday did I…" She shifted foot to foot.

"So er bye.." She turned to walk away from him quickly, he reached out and grabbed her hand firmly and kept her from running away.

"Chica- er Nepeta wait.. You wanna go out tomorrow, there's the fair and all.. So yea.." He looked away embarrassed as everyone had disappeared from the locker bay. She looked at him trying to figure out if the tan boy was being serious and when she had determined that he was she smiled and nodded a yes. A smile spread widely across his lips as he quickly texted her, the time and place, then ran off to class leaving her a bit bewildered. She decided it best to not inform Equius of the date and once again slip him a lie about going with Terezi or someone.. She sighed, shook her head and went off to class.

Saturday morning she slept in, confirmed her plan with Terezi, and spent the day mentally preparing. Soon it was just about sunset, and she scrambled to get dressed for the night. She threw on some black and white striped baggy knee high socks along with a pair of comfy blue shorts and a baggy green t-shirt. She pinned back her bangs and pulled her beanie on along with her sneakers grabbed her Totoro back pack and some light pink lip gloss. She examined herself in the mirror nodded in approval, and ran out the door as Equius tried to grab her for questioning. She flipped open her cell phone to check the time, the kitten charm knocking against her knuckles. _Just on time_ she thought as her feet slapped the ground as she ran to the fair grounds. _Terezi promised to vouch_.. She hoped that still held up.

She saw him ahead in the distance and a fleeting smile crossed her lips as she pushed up her glasses. He welcomed her in a warm embrace grabbed her hand as they walked onto the fairgrounds happily. They rode ride after ride and even shared a few sugary snacks, but lastly when it was around 8 they decided to ride the ferris wheel with all the lights lit up. She wasn't too sure about the height but Gamzee carefully convinced her to try it at least. She walked into the closed in cramped box and sat down weakly as Gamzee sat closely on her left, his arm around her shoulder warmly, they closed the door and the ride started up going higher and higher creakily into the dark midnight blue sky, she started to shake slightly as she glanced out the window behind her and she quickly turned back around making sure to avoid looking at the window walls. Gamzee had noticed her shaking and cupped her chin in her hand, "Sokay chica.." He carefully tilted her face up to his and leaned down to close the gap between them. Her eyes flittered closed as his lips carefully pressed against hers a sweet happiness spreading from him to her, growing intensely. She tilted her head as he slightly shifted her lips open as slipped his tongue inside her mouth tracing the inside of her cheek ever so slightly. A blush spread across both of their cheeks as they pulled away. _Oh wow.._ She thought as she stared into those deep coffee brown eyes. The ride ended and they walked to the fair entrance, said their goodbyes and went home. There was a very mad Equius awaiting her at home but she sat through the rant happy as all, floating even.

The next few weeks at school were met with chaste kisses and warm hugs whenever they could be afforded, or, even when they couldn't be. Nepeta had new muse to draw, and Gamzee a new muse to fool around with. Equius couldn't help but approve when he saw how happy the relationship made Nepeta. Terezi and Aradia often giggled to Nep about it and they seemed to enjoy themselves as well. The relationship seemed to have no downsides. Equius even trusted the two enough, with enough "convincing" from Gamzee, to allow the two sleepovers where honestly all that ever seemed to happen was movies and Gamzee putting her in his big bed while he took the sofa comfortably. This is one of those nights.

Nepeta sat on the sofa comfortably curled up in Gamzee's lap, his polkadot pj pants soft against her thighs clad in shorts, her oversized t-shirt bunched up as she leaned back against his warm chest, his head resting on top of hers, a smirk playing on his lips as his lips brushed against her hair in a slight kiss. She let out a small giggle and nuzzled his chest playfully. They sat watching some cheesy anime that Nepeta seemed to be enjoying. His arm curled around her waist and pressed her closer against his chest as he kissed he head again, she giggled and looked back at him as he caught her lips in a small kiss and his hand seemed to find its way up her shirt sneakily, groping her softly. She blushed but ignored it for this wasn't really the first time this had happened. She shifted to she was sitting in his lap facing him as he continued to grope her and kiss her his tongue tracing the inside of her lips carefully as if he might hurt her. She smiled into the kiss and slipped her shirt off so she was completely topless as he ran his down her flawless pale skin, cupping her small breasts slightly as he gave them a squeeze. She gave a small noise which he took as a reward, and continued to move his hands all over her body warmly. Soon both their pants were thrown haphazardly onto the carpeted floor and he was carrying her bridal style upstairs to the bedroom.

She held on to his warm bare chest as he carefully placed her on the bed climbing on top of her, an evil grin played onto his lips, illuminating his face in the filtered moonlight. She smiled back playfully as he leaned down, slowly sucking on her neck bruising up and down the side of it with carefully placed hickies. A small purr escaped her lips causing a chuckle to erupt from his throat. She glanced away embarrassed as he chuckled more, and he gently pressed his hips down against hers. She felt his erection against hers hips causing her hands to immediately free it from his restraining deep purple and orange boxers. She let out a small gasp and he took her into his arms hugging her tight. She gave him a questioning look as he roughly pinned her arms above her head and slid her neon pink lace panties off her smooth hips, a grin completely formed giving him an eerie look. She had little to no protest before he slammed into her firmly. Nepeta let out a yelp of surprise followed by moans stifled into his chest as he sped up, slamming into her. She slipped her wrists out of his grasp and firmly gripped his shoulders as one of his hands found her breasts again and began to grope her again. She kissed and nipped his chest as her hips moved to meet every thrust of his. Slowly a slight sweat began to form on his brow. "Eh… Eh.. Chica.. I-I'm gonna.. I'm gonna cum.." Gamzee whispered in barely a breath. Nepeta could do little but nod as he thrusted a few last times, followed as they came together calling each other's names.

Gamzee pulled out, collapsed next to Nepeta and pulled her swiftly into his arms, showering her in kisses. "You okay..?" He mumbled into her neck softly.

"Yea of course I am.. I'm with you.." She smiled softly and kissed his collar blades up and down. They curled up together and fell asleep smiling in each other's arms.

The next day Nepeta awoke in one of Gamzee's oversized, soft; band t-shirts; to find she was alone in his unmade oversized bed. She stretched and padded downstairs quietly to find Gamzee in the kitchen making pancakes and bacon with a smile painted on his lips. "Happy?" she mused, looking him over as his boxers hung low on his hips, showing off his well-toned, caramel coloured, everything. He grinned and spun around to size her up,

"Happy cause you're here chica.." He sighed and but a stack of pancakes in front of her the size of a mountain, but she downed them easily…

They decided to go to the park, slipping clothing carefully onto each other, giggling all the way. They had a wonderful day out, getting ice cream in the warm weather, feeding the little soft golden ducklings bread crumbs at the sparkling lake, and lastly he dropped Nepeta off at Equius's for the week. They said their goodbyes kissed for a time until Equius chased Gamzee off the wooden porch, Nepeta sat carefully watching as he walked happily off into the sunset waving as he went. She sighed and turned around giggling thinking of the night before hand, their dirty little secret.


End file.
